under_thedomefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zum Wohl der Stadt
Zum Wohl der Stadt ist die fünfte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Julia übernimmt die Rolle als Anführerin der Stadt, nachdem die Bevölkerung von Chester's Mill durch die Pläne von Rebecca und Big Jim zur Populationskontrolle gespalten ist. Indes helfen Joe und Norrie Melanie, die an der Kuppel nach Hinweisen zu ihrer Identität sucht. Inhalt Barbie spricht mit Julia und erzählt ihr von Melanie und der Tatsache, dass einer ihrer Freunde aus 1988 sie womöglich getötet hat. Er erwähnt, dass vor allem Sam in Verdacht geraten ist und will unbedingt mit ihm sprechen. Julia hört sich geduldig Barbies Erzählung an und konfrontiert ihn dann damit, dass er einverstanden mit Big Jims und Rebeccas Plan war, was er jedoch weiterhin abstreitet. Als Sam nach Hause kommt, entdeckt er seine verwüstete Hütte. Sofort bemerkt er das fehlende Tagebuch seiner Schwester, ist dann jedoch erleichtert, dass niemand das Kästchen mit einem weiteren Stück Papier gefunden hat. Schließlich entdeckt er Junior, der in dessen Zimmer Schubladen durchwühlt. Junior verlangt Antworten von Sam und gesteht gleichzeitig, dass er glaubt, Lyle Chumley habe Angie getötet. Dann erzählt Junior Sam, dass er Kontakt mit seiner Mutter via Email hatte und sie noch am Leben ist. Im Sweetbriar Rose gibt es derweil einen Disput bezüglich Big Jim. Die Hälfte der Stadt ist auf seiner Seite, während die andere ihn wegen seines vereitelten Angriffs mit dem Virus verurteilt. Unterdessen bittet Julia Carolyn, die Verteidigung von Big Jim und Rebecca zu übernehmen, sodass es zu einem fairen Prozess gegen die beiden kommen kann. Julia wendet sich schließlich an einen Teil der Bevölkerung und bittet alle, ihr Essen an der Feuerwache zusammen zu tragen, wo man über eine gerechte Verteilung entscheiden kann, damit niemand Hunger leiden muss. Niemand ist so recht begeistert über die Sache, als Carolyn und Phil die beiden Deliquenten, Big Jim und Rebecca, vorführen. Sofort kommt es zu einer Diskussion, ob Big Jim schuldig ist oder nicht, was darin mündet, dass ein Mann seine Waffe zieht und nur mit Mühe und Not von Barbie entwaffnen werden kann. Phil jedoch zieht seine Waffe und streckt ihn nieder. Er ist auf der Stelle tot. Rebecca ist vollkommen aufgelöst und beginnt zu weinen, als sie sich das Blut des Mannes von den Händen wäscht, nachdem sie erfolglos versucht hat, die Blutung zu stoppen. Schließlich gesteht sie Julia auch, dass Big Jim gelogen hat, als er Barbie der Mitverschwörung bezichtigt hat. Im Anschluss stellt Julia Phil zur Rede und legt ihm nahe, die Marke abzugeben, weil der Posten des Sheriff zu groß für ihn zu sein scheint. Barbie kann ihn schließlich dazu bringen, sein Amt niederzulegen. Dann bittet Julia Barbie, den Posten zu übernehmen, doch er weigert sich. Julia entschuldigt sich bei Barbie, dass sie ihm nicht geglaubt und vertraut hat. Norrie und Joe begleiten Melanie zur Kuppel, damit sie sie berühren kann, um eventuell auch Visionen zu bekommen, doch als sie sie berührt tut sich nichts. Unterdessen durchsuchen Junior und Sam den Laden von Lyle. In einem unbeobachteten Moment platziert Sam die fehlenden Seiten aus dem Tagebuch unter einem Stuhl und findet diese dann vor Juniors Augen. Auf einer der Seiten ist Angie gezeichnet, auf einer anderen die vier Hände. Sam erzählt, dass Pauline immer wieder von den vier Händen als Schutzmechanismus für die Kuppel gesprochen hat und dass Lyle vielleicht der Meinung gewesen sein könnte, dass ,wenn eine der vier Personen stirbt, die Kuppel verschwinden würde. Junior überlegt, ob vielleicht sämtliche Personen sterben müssten und verrät daraufhin Sam, dass er, Norrie und Joe die anderen Hände sind. Phil sucht Big Jim in seine Zelle auf und erzählt ihm, dass er von Julia gefeuert worden ist. Dann fragt er ihn über das Virus aus und Big Jim entgegnet, dass sie irgendetwas unternehmen mussten, ehe alle qualvoll verhungern. Phil will Big Jim aus seiner Zelle lassen, doch er weigert sich. Er will erst das Vertrauen der Bevölkerung zurückerobern. Junior und Sam haben kein Glück bei ihrer Suche nach den anderen beiden. Sam zieht in einer Küche erst einmal eine Flasche Alkohol hervor, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Während Junior trinkt, kippt Sam den Schnaps in den Ausguss. Unterdessen geraten Melanie und Norrie wieder in einen Streit und Melanie läuft davon. Joe kann sie einholen und versucht, sie zu trösten. Dann kommt es zu einem zaghaften Kuss zwischen den beiden. Norrie beobachtet die sie und geht dazwischen. Die beiden Mädchen beginnen, sich zu schubsen und Joe muss dazwischen gehen, damit sie sich nicht verletzen. Julia hat unterdessen angefangen, ein Essenslager zu errichten. Als Barbie ihr helfen will, bemerkt er jedoch, dass einige Kartons leer sind. Dann gibt es eine Explosion. Als Barbie zu sich kommt, hilft er erst einmal Carolyn und einer verletzten Frau nach draußen, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach Julia macht. Er kann sie finden und sie in Sicherheit bringen. Als das Feuer in Griff ist, tritt Phil vor und beschuldigt Julia, dass sie alle In Gefahr gebracht hat und auch noch verantwortlich dafür ist, dass das Essen nun weg ist, weil sie seiner Meinung nach nicht überprüft hat, ob der alte Generator richtig funktioniert. Zufrieden beobachtet er, wie sich die Bevölkerung nun allmählich gegen Julia wendet. Julia ist am Verzweifeln, doch Barbie versucht, ihr klar zu machen, dass sie nicht aufgeben darf. Er will herausfinden, was die Explosion verursacht hat und erzählt ihr von den leeren Kartons. Als er sich auf den Weg gemacht hat, beobachtet Julia, wie Andrea Grinell Wasserflaschen an die umstehenden Menschen verteilt. Norrie, Joe und Melanie haben sich in die Schule zurückgezogen, wo Joe sein und Melanies Blut untersuchen will, um zu sehen, ob sie irgendwelche Unterschiede feststellen können. Doch Joe scheitert, da er keine Ahnung hat, wonach er Ausschau halten soll. Unterdessen sucht Barbie Big Jim auf, der ihm schließlich gesteht, dass er eine Unterhaltung mit Phil hatte und er diesen hinter dem Anschlag vermutet. Barbie glaubt ihm nicht so recht, bekommt jedoch Zweifel, als Big Jim ihn vor Phils nächster Tat warnt. Phil ist an der Feuerwache zurück und inspiziert einen Raum, in dem er das Essen versteckt hatte. Als Carolyn hinzu kommt, wundert sie sich, da sie den Raum nicht benutzt hatten. Schnell erkennt sie, dass jemand das Essen dort heimlich hinein geschafft haben muss, weil er wusste, dass es eine Explosion geben muss. Phil sieht sich ertappt und will Carolyn zur Strecke bringen. Sie wehrt sich, wird jedoch von ihm und einem Handlanger überwältigt. Junior ist sturzbetrunken und muss einen Rausch ausschlafen. Sam überlegt kurz, ihn mit einem Kissen zu ersticken, bringt es dann jedoch nicht fertig, seinen Neffen zu töten. Unterdessen ist Barbie an der Feuerwache angekommen und kann Phils Männer unschädlich machen. Phil nutzt Carolyn für sich als Schutzschild, doch als sie sich losreisst, eröffnet Barbie das Feuer und trifft Phil an der Schulter. Julia stattet unterdessen Andrea einen Besuch ab und fragt sie, wie sie es schafft, den Menschen immer wieder Essen und Trinken zu geben, wo doch alle Vorräte fast aufgebraucht sind. Andrea nimmt Julia schließlich mit in ihr Haus. Dort gibt es Unmengen an Wasser und Essen. Andrea gesteht, dass ihr ganzer Keller voll ist, da ihr verstorbener Mann Lloyd alles gehortet hat, weil er befürchtete, jederzeit könnte eine Krise über sie hereinbrechen. Sie hatte Angst, dass, wenn sie dies öffentlich machen würde, sie Ziel von Plünderungen werden würde, weswegen sie nichts gesagt hat. Sam hadert immer noch mit sich selbst und wirft die leere Schapsflasche an die Wand. Dadurch fällt ein Bild herunter, was Junior weckt. Als Junior über das Bild spricht, sieht sich Sam die Rückseite an. Dort hat Pauline ein weiteres Bild versteckt, das einen Obelisken zeigt, just wie Junior ihn in seinem Traum gesehen hat. Daneben steht 1821. Junior stellt fest, dass es die Nummer des Spinds ist, an dem Angie getötet wurde und Sam entgegnet, dass die Zahl auf der letzten Seite von Paulines Tagebuch steht. Julia und Andrea veranstalten ein Essen für die Bewohner von Chester's Mill, doch noch immer sind einige gegen sie und stellen sich auf Big Jims Seite. Jener und Rebecca werden schließlich von Barbie ins Sweebriar Rose gebracht. Julia entgegnet, dass die Tat von Rebecca und Big Jim für sie unerklärlich bleibt, doch sie will Vergangenes vergangen sein lassen, sodass sie sich um ihre Zukunft kümmern können. Big Jim entschuldigt sich nochmal bei der Stadt und schließt dann mit Julia Frieden. Als Joe beobachtet, wie Barbie Julia küsst, zieht er Norrie beiseite und entschuldigt sich, dass er Melanie geküsst hat. Er entgegnet, dass er nur sie liebt, doch Norrie will davon nichts mehr hören. Unterdessen tritt Melanie an Rebecca heran und bittet sie, ihr Blut zu untersuchen. Sie geht in die Schule und hört dort plötzlich Geräusche an einem der Spinde. Es sind Junior und Sam, die Spind Nummer 1821 aufbrechen wollen. Sie finden darin schließlich die Rückwand aufgebrochen und einen langen, dunklen Tunnel. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *James "Junior" Rennie *Sam Verdreaux *Joe Mcallister *Phil Bushey *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Rebecca Pine *Big Jim Rennie *Melanie Cross *Carolyn Hill *Andrea Grinell Quelle myFanbase